1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for sealing or clipping on an end of a tube or a multi-way valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines are designed and provided for saving labor. Such machines are always equipped with pipes, tubes, or multi-way valves. For servicing the machines, these pipes, tubes, and multi-way valves shall be temporarily sealed, or gas or liquid would spray out.
However, diameters of the pipes, the tubes, and the multi-way valves are different from one another. A considerable amount of stoppers or clips have to be prepared for fitting with the pipes. Thus, the cost for servicing is increased.
Pipe clamp is then provided for fitting with sizes of pipes. However, the clamp has to be fixed and mounted to the pipe with tools. Manipulation of the clamp is difficult and complicated.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.